


"Good God, let me give you my life"

by Dartalian (Zoroastre)



Series: Following The Rhythm of Silence [4]
Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Edit, Gift Art, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoroastre/pseuds/Dartalian
Series: Following The Rhythm of Silence [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093223





	"Good God, let me give you my life"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Church of Saint Andrew](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959696) by [hillbillied](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hillbillied/pseuds/hillbillied). 



Bonjour !

Petit cadeau pour un précieux ami :3 (heart on you if you read me) et allez lire son histoire, bande de gens, cet homme est talentueux !!!


End file.
